Ray, the newsgirl
by TheFictionersPen
Summary: Ray is the only Newsie that was a girl, that lived in Brooklyn. She had been living on the streets for as long as she can remember. Growing up with the Newsies was difficult, but she got used to it. But one day she meets someone that changes her life forever


Prologue

It's a sunny afternoon in the busy streets of Brooklyn, 1888. People are trying to get home from work while others are just enjoying the beautiful streets of the city. It's high buildings and stunning view make it seem like everything was perfect. But suddenly, police appear out of nowhere, and it looks like there chasing someone.

Get back here you little scum! They screamed. A young girl with jet black hair , is running between the crowds trying not to get caught by the police. In her hand she holds a whole loaf of bread. She swiftly goes thru the crowd, turned right, and then hides behind a stack of boxes, near a busy street corner.

The police pass her, thinking she went left. Once the police have passed, she sprinted to a quiet corner in the middle of the street. This is the place where she would be if police where after her. It was usually filled with garbage, because people would dump them here. For her, it was her home, and a treasure cove, because it Thinking that she was safe, she started eating little bites from her bread.

Gotcha! Suddenly, two boys jump out of a pile of garbage. Shoot! The Delanceys. She gathers her stuff and tries to run, but they where faster. They grab her by the arm and held her by the wall. We knew you would hide back here again, Melissa! said Morris. What do you got here? Oscar grabs the piece of bread while Morris holds her by her shoulders. He! Thats mine! She tries to grab it back from him, but with no luck. Oh, said Morris, my favorite. And he puts the piece of bread in his mouth. You could heard him chew the bead and then swallow it. Aaah.

And now let's beat her up! Morris cracked his fingers as Oscar pushed her on to the wall. "This will be fun" Oscar, with a grind on his face. Let's beat her up first, then we'll give her to the refuge when we're done. But before they could even hurt her, someone had punched both of the Delancey brothers.

Both of them fell to the ground. Nice punch, Romeo, said an unfamiliar voice. Yours was also good, said Romeo. The boys where a little older then her. But let's get out of here Specs, before Snydey the spider will catch us. They looked to Melissa. He, said Specs. What's your name? Raven, but call me Ray, she lied.

Do you have a family? Romeo asked. No, Rey replied with a proud tone. In the background, the heard church bells ring. Let's bring her with us, it's better for her than to go the refuge. Romeo looked at Specs. And then to let's go. And they ran, until they reached a building that looked empty.

There was a ladder, which they climbed . Romeo first, then Ray, who surprisingly, could climb fast. And when they where all up the ladder, Ray looked her eyes out. The view of the whole city was the most stunning thing she has seen in her whole life. And the sunset made it even more beautiful. There is nothing special about it. I have seen it my whole life. Specs stood beside her. I need to tell you something. Yes? Ray looked at Specs, wondering what he was gonna say. Well tomorrow, you will be selling papes. He placed a coin in her hand. Tomorrow you will come with me, so that you can meet a good friend of mine, who can help you.

Hé, Specs, who do you got there? Another boy climbed up the the ladder followed by two others, helping one other boy. This, said Romeo. Is Ray. She will be selling her first pape tomorrow. Nice to meet you, said one of them. I'm Jack Kelly, and those are Spot, Buttons and Crutchie. They waved at her. Tomorrow I will be helping you sell your very first pape.

Now, how old are you? Nine, I think, Ray replied. Say that your seven, because the younger you are, the more you'll sell. Really? Of course, because of you got Jack, you will learn from the best. Buttons patted on her shoulder. But it's time to sleep know, we all gotta get up early every morning. Here, he pointed to a place near the bars of the side. You can sleep here for know. Ray lay down, and fell asleep quickly. Little did she know, that this was the start of a big adventure.

 **If you liked the prolgue, please comment on what you think should happen next. I will try my best to make the first chaper as soon as possible**


End file.
